


Slow Burn

by Isagel



Category: Das Leben der Anderen | The Lives of Others (2006)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2010, Multi, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagel/pseuds/Isagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the walls shall have eyes, and the doors shall have ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laura47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura47/gifts).



> Music: David Bowie.
> 
> Made for Laura47 in the Festivids 2010/2011 challenge.

Embedded streaming on Vimeo:

[Slow Burn](http://vimeo.com/41453409) from [Isagel](http://vimeo.com/user1875814) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

**Password: stasi**

[Download vid as .avi.](http://wunderwesen.com/isagel/vids/slowburn_by_isagel.avi)


End file.
